Nora Valkyrie vs Sakura (ZombieSlayer23, Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Nora Valkyrie vs Sakura is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees. It is his seventh collab with ZombieSlayer23 and third collab with Peep4Life. Description RWBY vs Street Fighter! Some heroes are only after a good time! But in the heat of battle, which will prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Nora was running through the city, eager to find Ren too… Well….. This might sound weird but… She wanted to ask him out…. On a- Nora slammed into another girl and groaned in pain. It was Sakura. Sakura got to her feet and helped Nora to her feet. Nora: Thanks…. Sakura: My bad! I am looking for someone! Sorry! Nora: Oh cool! I am looking for someone too! Sakura: Nice! Hey, is that a hammer you have? Do you fight? Nora: Yes! I love fighting! Sakura: Say, wanna fight right now? Nora: Sure! Sakura: Let’s do this! IT’S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! Nora instantly grabbed her hammer and swung it at Sakura. Sakura leaped backwards just in time, but the hammer was coming for another blow. The hammer slammed into Sakura’s hip, and Sakura flew into a Toy Shop. Sakura saw an adorable cute Teddy Bear and quickly bought it before Nora went for another blow. But boy, did Nora come for another hit! Nora blasted herself on her hammer at Sakura. Sakura thought fast and did an uppercut on Nora just in time before the hammer hit Sakura. Sakura’s uppercut punched Nora into the air, and Sakura then kicked Nora higher into the air. Sakura finally spun on the floor and kicked Nora on the foot 3 times. Nora was blasted backwards and tried to find her hammer. Sakura was going for another blow, and Nora decided to find it later. She was going to use her fists. Nora dodged a punch by Sakura and Nora punched Sakura right in the nose. Sakura quickly activated her Super Combo and did 2 Uppercuts on Sakura, both of them taking maybe 4 punches on Sakura. Sakura blasted backwards into a Pool and found her hammer floating in it. Nora grabbed her hammer and blasted herself at Sakura. Sakura saw her Ultra Combo was ready. She activated her Ultra Combo. Nora noticed she was heading straight into a trap. Nora thought fast and blasted herself higher into the air just in time before Sakura hit Nora with her Ultra Combo. Nora let go of her hammer and the hammer rightfully put itself into Nora’s back of her shirt. Nora then flung herself back to the ground right as Sakura’s Ultra Combo was done. Nora grabbed Sakura’s head when she almost reached the ground and slammed the head into the ground. K.O!!!!!!!! Sakura woke up to find Nora looking at her. Sakura: Uhh… What happened…. Nora: I beat you in a fight! Sakura: Oh… Well congrats! Nora: Sorry, I have to go do something important! We should do this again soon! Sakura: Sure! Bye! Nora rushed off to a Sushi Bar where she found Ren eating his food. Nora: (muttered) Ok…. Here goes nothing… Nora ran to Ren. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Nora Valkyrie!!!!! Fight (Peep4Life) A lone Grimm was wandering in the city... A lone Grimm vs Nora Valkyrie. Nora dispatched of the Beowulf like it was nothing. Sakura emerged from the crowd. "That was pretty good." she admitted. "Thank you... All in a days work I suppose!" Nora said, grinning. "Don't suppose we could...Have a match?" Sakura requested. "Sure thing!" Nora said with a twisted look of glee on her face. "Nora..." Ren tried to warn her. "Oh, calm down. It'll be a piece of cake." Nora replied confidently. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Nora swung with the hammer but Sakura dodged and kicked Nora in the back. She followed up with a tatsumaki and Nora was kicked across the street. Nora stayed calm and swapped to the grenade launcher weapon. She fired at Sakura, blasting her onto the floor. Sakura barely dodged an incoming hammer swing but couldn't avoid the hammer forever. Sakura was launched into a nearby bus but reemerged with a hadoken. The projectile was swatted with the hammer but Sakura got closer to deliver a more powerful one, sending Nora back. Nora tried to fire projectiles again but Sakura kicked her in the face and delivered a brutal combination of kicks and punches. Nora was using her aura to try and make her attacks on par with Sakura but Sakura was simply too fast! Nora tried a new approach: damage the environment! She slammed the hammer on to the floor, forcing a shock wave which sent Sakura up in the air. Nora used her hammer to fly into Sakura at high speed, knocking the wind out of the street fighter. Sakura tried to deliver a shoryuken but the punch was met with a hammer and Sakura was sent crashing into the floor. Nora tried the hammer launch technique again, flying at Sakura to deal massive damage. But this time, Sakura caught her with a devastating kick, right under the jaw. Nora was dazed, nearly unconscious and Sakura finished her with one more powerful hadoken. '''KO Nora barely moved. Ren ran over to his teammate; she was really hurt. Sakura lapped up the crowd reaction, unaware she may have just caused serious damage to Nora. Ren carried Nora away, back to Beacon. Unsure if she would ever recover fully. Both physically and mentally. Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Sakura! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Outside of Beacon Acadamy - RWBY. Sakura was looking for a way to test her abilities. There was a street fighting tournament happening in a few days and she had to make sure she was ready. Nora stepped out of the academy and faced Sakura. "Never seen you before! You new here?" Nora pondered. Sakura looked at her. "Uh... yeah. I... transferred here from-" Sakura began. "Ooh! Atlas? Mistral? Vacuo?" Nora began guessing. "Uh... yeah. I came from Mistral!" Sakura fibbed. Nora stared her in the eyes. "Oh, really? You arrive from Sanctum too?" she continued. Sweat began to pour from Sakura's forehead. "Yes. It's a pretty cool place!" she remarked. "Just play along!" she kept saying to herself. "So you must know Pyrrha, right?" Nora questioned. "Yes. He was one of my closest friends!" Nora's eyes opened wide. "HE?" she shouted. Sakura gulped - she'd screwed up, hadn't she? "Uh, no, sorry. Pyrrha's a she! Definitely a she!" Sakura tried to recover, but Nora was having none of it. Nora drew her Magnhild in its hammer state. "You're a spy! You're trying to spy on us so you can get intel on all our plans for the tournament!" she concluded. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" she screamed. Sakura backed up and got into a battle stance. IT'S NO HOLDS BARRED! FIGHT! Nora fired a shot from her hammer, sending her soaring towards Sakura. Sakura couldn't counter fast enough and was launched across the courtyard. She picked herself up, but Nora loomed over her with her hammer. She swung down with the hammer, but Sakura grabbed hold of it and brought it to one side. She kicked Nora in the face repeatedly, causing her to let go of the hammer. Sakura threw the hammer away and ran at Nora with a Tatsumaki. Nora ducked it and made a run for the hammer. She grabbed it, but Sakura grabbed her from behind and threw her into the air. Sakura charged up a Hadoken and launched it at Nora, who blocked it with her hammer. She fired two rounds from the hammer, which Sakura dodged. But Nora came flying down with the hammer and launched Sakura into a wall. Once again, Nora fired herself at Sakura, but Sakura rolled out of the way. The evil grin from Nora's face was replaced with a look of concern. Well, you'd be concerned too if you were flying at a brick wall at high speed! Nora crashed head first into the wall. Nora snapped out of her dizziness just in time to witness a Nekketsu Hadoken send her threw the wall, knocking her out. K.O! Sakura stared at her defeated foe. Thank god, she had shut up. Now to get the heck out of here before more annoying people asked her even more annoying questions! Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SAKURA! The Ultimate Conclusion Nora Valkyrie: 1 Sakura: 2 ULTIMATE VICTOR: SAKURA! Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Collab One Minute Melees